My Otou's Words
by Yuzuki Potter
Summary: Now Otou comforts my in my dreams, telling me that it's Inuyasha's loss. I used to believe everything Otou told me. But not matter how much I want to I just can't. Rated for strong language. Reposted. Otou means father.


**A/N**: Hello there. How are all of you on this fine ____________(insert time of day) Yes I know I shouldn't be starting another story, but please bear with me, I am working on all my other stories too so they'll be updated also. So please enjoy this one shot. It's a story told through the point of view of many different people. Two actually; Kagome's, and the narrator's. I'm sorry if you get confused.

**A/N 2**: This was edited as of 4/28/04. This also happened to be my 16th birthday ^_______^

**Disclaimer**: Roses are red, violets ain't purple, I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own maple surpul ^__^

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

(Kagome's POV)

Some great person once said to me, "If you truly love someone, let them go, and if they love you back they will return to you." I don't quite remember when this was told to me, but I remember who said it. My Otou was a kind man with wisdom beyond that of any other otou. I lived on his words and believe every syllable he spoke. In fact I used to think that he was the reincarnation of Buddha himself. Of course that was when I was very little. I've grown and learned this wasn't true.

Otou was always right. He could do no wrong, and his words were law in our family. But his words were kind and never harsh so we didn't mind. When he died I was heartbroken, more so than Souta. Otou and I had been very close. I think the only other person worse off than me was Okaa. Souta was too young to have really 'bonded' with Otou, I myself being only 6 or possibly 7. 

After he died, I used to think about what he had told me about letting the one you love go. I was mad and upset. I thought Otou didn't love me, Souta or Okaa, since no matter how much I pleaded he didn't come back. Then one day I had a dream about him. He told me that he loved all of us and that he would always be there. I think that was his way of coming back. Okaa and I have dreams of Otou often. I don't know about Souta. We don't really talk much more since I'm never really around, but I'm sure that Otou visits him too. 

When I dream of Otou he comforts me when I'm sad and cheers for me when I'm happy. It just like having a otou that's away on business a lot and comes home at night and is gone in the morning. 

When I meet Inuyasha, he was worried about my safety, Otou not Inuyasha. He told me I was his only daughter that I was in danger. He joked that he didn't want to see me joining him any time soon. After Inuyasha pledged to protect me, Otou stopped worrying. That is until I fell in love with Inuyasha.

Now Otou comforts in my dream, telling me that it's Inuyasha's loss. He tells me that I'm wonderful and that if Inuyasha can't see that he's a fool. I used to believe everything Otou told me. 

But no matter how much I want to I just can't.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

(Narrator POV)

        As night had fallen, everything had taken on a certain kind of peace. An almost forced peace. Kagome had made dinner silently and hurried to bed, saying that she was very tired. Of course Inuyasha had said nothing. But he knew something was wrong. Lately Kagome's eyes had taken on a dull smoky-blue color, no long bright like. No longer filled with sunshine, but instead a star that was close to burning out.  It was as if the brightness had been stolen by some unnamed force, and it made her look very tired.

        This tiredness rivaled that of even a man who had not slept in months. It was a deathly sort of tired that made him feel as though if she actually did close her eyes she would fall away to an eternal slumber. She seemed like an old wrinkled women, who knew her time to die was near. But he said nothing. He knew neither why he did not persist nor what had caused the sudden aging. He simple let it go for the time being.

        Soon the entire group lay to sleep. Inuyasha leapt to a tree and watched Sango and Miroku drift away.  It seemed as if Miroku was instinctively moving closer to Sango in his sleep. Yet Inuyasha made no motion to wake Sango and tell her or to remove the monk from the precarious position.

"Let them deal with it," he scoffed silently. His eyes wandered to Kagome and Shippo. The latter of the two was sleeping peaceful, Shippo snuggled up to Kagome's chest blissfully unaware of anything else.

Kagome was a different story. He eyes were wide open, even though she had gone to bed a great deal earlier than anyone else. Her eyes focused on the dark night sky. She did not meet his gazed or acknowledge that he saw that she was awake. All he saw within her eyes was the deadly tiredness that he had noticed before.

But what was in her eyes made him worry more. He would even go as far as to say it scared him. It was if she was in a far of place, and was not planning to return. Much like Kikyo had 50 years prior. 

'No!' He screamed in his mind. 'I will not compare Kagome to Kikyo.' Comparing Kikyo and Kagome was like talking about apples and oranges. Two different things, two different people. Nothing alike, other than a shared soul.  

'Talk to her. If you want to know so badly.' The voice of reason he ignored so much made itself present. 

'No! If she wanted to tell me, I would have found out by now!' Inuyasha didn't like his voice of reason. Too much reason not enough rashness. It was to at peace with everything. 

'You need to talk to her!' 

'No!!'

'Unless you want her to end up like Kikyo'

Inuyasha looked her eyes again. The emptiness, the tiredness, the loneliness. It was all there. He sighed.

'Why are you always right?'

'One of us has to be.'

'Shut up.' But it gone just as sudden as it had come, the voice of reason was gone. 

Knowing that the voice he had just dismissed was right, he decided to ask Kagome what was wrong.

"Kagome," he said softly. 

Kagome shifted slowly to face him, making sure to avoid waking Shippo, "Yes Inuyasha?" Her voice barely heard.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure. Go ahead."

Inuyasha shook his head. "Not here."

Kagome nodded and gently lifted Shippo and got up.  She set him down in her sleeping bag and walked over to Inuyasha. 

They walked though the forest in silence, until Inuyasha found a small clearing with a log big enough to sit on. He plopped himself on the log, and motioned for Kagome to do the same thing. 

One they were settled Kagome asked, "What is it you wanted Inuyasha?"  
  


"What's wrong Kagome?"

"Nothing's wrong Inuyasha, nothing at all."

"Bullshit Kagome. You haven't been sleeping right, and you look…" He didn't complete his sentence.

"I look what? Like Kikyo? Of course, that's it. I mean how on earth could I _ever_ think you cared about me. Even for a minute."

"Damn it Kagome, that's not it. You just look so tired, like you're going to wither away if you close your eyes!"

"So," Kagome started, "You were worried?"

"Of course I was **_stupid_**. You thought I wouldn't be? So what's up?"

Kagome sighed tiredly, "I've just been thinking, that's all."

"About?"

"You, me, Kikyo."

Inuyasha took in a sharp breath. Kagome had never been this bold with him. Not unless it was really important. He was about to comment when he heard her voice.

"I've decided to…I've decided to…"  
  


"You've decided to what?"

"I've decided to give you to her completely Inuyasha."

"What the fuck are you talking about? Give me to her?"

Kagome lifted her head and looked at him warily. Her eyes shone with tears, but they were masked with a false cheerfulness, "I'm letting you go Inuyasha. You don't have to feel you're obligated to me. Go to Kikyo."

"Ka…go…me? What……how…_why_?" Inuyasha asked brokenly.

"Because, I…I'm just tired."

"What?! Tired? Of what Kagome? Of this time, searching for shards…_me_?"

"I'm just tired Inuyasha. I'm tired of having to compete. I'm tired of living like this. I'm just…tired" She shook her head. 

"Do you hate me that much Kagome?  Do I disgust you so much? That you want to give up?"

"No Inuyasha that's not it! I just am so…"

"Tired?" Kagome nodded. 

"Kagome, please, let's talk…come on…" Inuyasha stopped as he felt Kagome's soft hands on his shoulders. 

"Go Inuyasha." She pushed him toward the forest. "Go to her Inuyasha."

She continued to push him to the forest repeating, "Go to her." Over and over again she repeated and pushed. Soon her hands became fists.

"Please just go to her Inuyasha."  She began to beat her fists on her shoulders. 

"Kagome…"

Her fists hit his shoulder once more, but then stopped.  Inuyasha smelled the salty smell of her tears. She laid her forehead in his back. He could feel her shaking through his haori. 

He wanted to take her in his arms and tell her that it would be alright. Tell her that Kikyo didn't matter and he wasn't going anywhere, but something stopped him. All he could say was, "Why? Do you really want this?"

Kagome answer was strong despite her tears, but very quiet, "Otou once told me, that if you love someone you should let them go and I love you more than anyone else in both world. All I want is for you to be happy Inuyasha and if that means giving you to Kikyo, giving up on you, so be it. It doesn't matter what I want Inuyasha…not anymore."

"You…love me?"

"Hai, I do. I love you very much. Now Inuyasha, please, if you care at all about me… please go."

Inuyasha looked at her briefly. Amber met blue, and unspoken words were exchanged. Inuyasha squeezed one of her balled hands and leapt away into the forest. 

Kagome crumbled to the ground and began to sob uncontrollable. She shook with sorrow.

"Otou," she whispered into the air, "He doesn't love me. He's not coming back.  But as long as he's happy…"

Kagome heard a rustled behind the bushes.

"Who's out there?"

Inuyasha emerged from the foliage. Kagome gasped. "Inuyasha, what…?"

"I couldn't go. I couldn't leave you Kagome. How could I be happy knowing you weren't?"

"But why?"

Inuyasha pulled her into a tight embrace, "My Okaa also once told me if you love some to let it go."

Kagome turned in his arms and looked at him. He pulled her to his chest and buried his nose into her hair. 

"But Okaa also said that if they love you too, they'll come back."

"Inuyasha!?" Kagome searched his face for an answer.

"And I couldn't leave you here Kagome. Because I love you to much, I came back."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

(Kagome POV)

I remember one day when Otou took me to the Sakura Festival.

*Flashback*(Narrator POV) 

"Otou, Otou look," a 5 year old Kagome screamed, "I caught the fishy. Lookie I caught one!"

"Good job Kagome. You've got great reflexes." Her father patted her head fondly.

As they walked through the crowed streets, Kagome's father picked her up and put her on his shoulders. Kagome began to dose off.

"Kagome, are you listening?"

"Hai Otou," Kagome replied sleepily.

"Kagome one day you'll be a beautiful young and powerful women. One day you'll fall in love. He'll be the luckiest man in the world, and he better take care of you or I'll rip his guts out."

Kagome giggled slightly, and yawned.

"But only if you would sacrifice everything for him, do you truly love him. And if you let him go, and he comes back to you, embrace him and keep him close, because he loves you more than anything."

Kagome began to snore slightly and he father laughed, 'You'll get in trouble for doing that one day Kagome. I fear I may not be able to always be there for you when you need me most, but I know he'll always protect you Kagome. Because you are both my little Kagome and the one who began the Higurashi family."

He looked to the koi pound and starred at the moonlit water. "Because you'll be the greatest women off all."

*End Flashback* 

(Narrator' POV)

"Now sleep Kagome," Inuyasha said as he nuzzled into her hair. "I promise to be here in the morning."

Kagome nodded and snuggled into his chest. As she drifted off Inuyasha brought them back to camp and settled them at the trunk of the tree he had previously been sitting in. 

"Inuyasha," said a misty voice from behind. Inuyasha turned his sharply. He saw a translucent man, with black hair and glasses.

"Who?"

"Thank you for loving my little girl Inuyasha. You're the luckiest man in the world," said the voice. Inuyasha suddenly knew who it was.

"Higurashi-sama…you're right I am the luckiest man in the world. I've got an angel who loves me."

"Hai, you do. Take care of her, because if you hurt, I swear to Kami-sama above, I'll rip you guts out, organ by organ."

Inuyasha gulped. But then smiled and Kagome's father smiled too. 

"I must go Inuyasha, keep her safe. Swear to that."

"I swear to protect her with every fiber of my life." Inuyasha saw him nod.

"Goodbye, grandfather."

"Huh?!"

Inuyasha looked bewildered, but then he heard Kagome whisper, "Otou..."

He smiled again, and laid his head on Kagome's. "Hai Kagome, Otou"  

~Fin~

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**A/N**: Hey so did you like it? Yeah it's kinda confusing, but I spent four hours on it. I'm proud of it, because somehow my one-shots always turn into long drawn out stories. So please review so I can know how to fix it. 

**A/N 2**: So I edited it thanks to some help from a friend. I also included Japanese to English translation this time. I used Otou a lot and I'm not sure if all you l guys know what that means. So till then Ja matte ne*

**Otou**-  Father. Usually has an honorific included like –sama –san –chan. Kagome does use an honorific with her father. Why? Cause it makes them seem closer.

**Okaa**- Mother. Again usually followed by and honorific, but I wanted Kagome to seem close to her parents, so she doesn't use honorifics.

**Hai**- Yes.

**Ja**** matte ne**- See you later. 

**Koi**** Pond**- A type of pond filled with fish


End file.
